


Let's bring the magic back

by dttwins



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, BAMF Bilbo, Bilbo has magic, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Time Travel, different age for everybody!, hobbits have magic, magic!Bilbo, timeline do not exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dttwins/pseuds/dttwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo used to have magic, but now it's gone. Yavanna gives him another chance at life, where he could bring the magic back to the Shire and hobbits and thus help the whole of Middle Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bilbo closed his eyes listening to Frodo quietly talk to Gandalf and when he opened them again he was in a field. He was scared at first but then realized he must have died. The hobbit regretted leaving Frodo behind but he trusted the elves to look after him. His next realization was that he was younger, in fact he felt like a child again! His head was clear and thoughts were jumping one after another, Bilbo couldn't help it, he laughed and ran a little bit, and jumped up. He hopped he would see his parents soon. Bilbo stopped suddenly. What was that strange feeling inside him, the little hobbit vaguely remembered that he had the same feeling when he was very young, as if some energy was running through him; it was strange, very strange and a little scary.

"Hello, little one" a melodic voice came from behind him and Bilbo wiped around, startled. The energy inside him rose and three trees in the distance cracked in half. Bilbo didn't know where to stare and how to close his wide open mouth. Who was that incredibly looking being, she looked like a hobbit, but Bilbo has never seen a hobbit lass as beautiful and was he the one who cracked those trees, what was going on!

"Come, little one, sit with me under the tree" and as she said that a nice little hill with a tree on top rose right next to them. Bilbo gaped some more. "Are you Yavanna? " he asked timidly. "What a smart little fauntling you are!" she laughed and Bilbo frowned. He was old, he outlived the Old Took, but wait, he was young again so maybe it was alright.

They sat under a tree and what Yavanna told him next was so shocking Bilbo couldn't believe it! Yes, he was the one who broke the tree, because he had magic! That was the reason the ring couldn't take a complete hold of him like other creatures. Frodo had magic as well, and so did Sam and Merry and Pippin. And then came the bad news, the Shire, his beloved Shire was dying! Actually the whole magic was dying down, the elves and wizards left Middle Earth, the Ents were falling asleep never to awake and his beautiful Shire, in a couple of decades it will be a swamp, without the magic protecting it, the hobbits would be forced to leave again and most would perish. Terrified Bilbo asked if there was anything to be done, anything to save them! He thought with the ring destroyed the peace would be restored but it turned out it was just a short reprieve! So many sacrifices and the world was still doomed! Little hobbit couldn't help it, he started sobbing and Yavanna hugged him and rocked him until he managed to calm down. Oh how embarrassing!

"Do not lose hope, child! All is not lost yet, you are the one who can help" she murmured soothingly. "Me? But I am just a simple hobbit!" Bilbo exclaimed astonished. That made Yavanna laugh again. Bilbo really liked her laugh, it calmed him down and made him feel happy, like after a really good meal in the evening. "There is nothing simple about you! Did you never wonder how your parents managed to achieve so much in such a short time? No hobbit could ever build such a huge house in such a short time! How your mother traveled so much and stayed safe? The ring that even Galdalf feared to touch and yet you used it and kept it with you for so long and didn't succumb to its evil?" she explained. "But I did! It was so hard to give it up and that one time I almost hit Frodo because of it!" said Bilbo ashamed. "Oh little one, but don't you see, you did give it up and you stopped yourself before hitting Frodo. Do you know how many creatures killed just after one whisper from the ring? You are incredibly strong, Bilbo Baggins! You were destined to bring the magic back to the Shire!" her words shocked him. "What? But how? I have magic now, but I didn't have it when I was living in the Shire" Bilbo asked, perplexed and a little bit scared. "You know it's not true, Bilbo. Close your eyes and remember" urged Yavanna. 

Bilbo did and how it hurt. He saw himself a fauntling, like he was now, watching the wolves kill his father. He was terrified and could do nothing, he tried to use the warm feeling that always helped him before but he couldn't, he just froze. His mother saved him, because the wolves were coming after him and he couldn't move. She saved him but they lost Bungo that cursed day. Bilbo couldn't feel the warms afterwards, he woke up from terrible nightmares for a long time, and when his mother got sick and then died, without seeing him become of age, well, Bilbo forgot all about that warm feeling helping him,in fact, he was sure nothing could help him feel it again.

Bilbo opened his eyes with a gasp and couldn't help sobbing afterwards "I had it, I had it and it didn't help! I couldn't save them, not my father, and not my mother! I couldn't save them and it felt like there was nothing good in this world! So I stopped listening to it, I didn't care, I couldn't!" yavanna tried to calm him down "Shh, little one. You could save them this time" That stopped Bilbo's distressed cries. "This time? " he asked suspiciously. "If you agree to go back, you will wake up on the day when the river froze and have a chance to save them" she announced. "But I couldn't last time! I just froze!" Bilbo murmured, still upset. "But this time you will come back with all these memories, and experience! I know you already thought of couple of ways to stop the orcs and wolves from reaching the Shire!" Yavanna said with a small smile pulling her lips. Bilbo smiled, shy, because he indeed thought about it. He could save his parents, his Shire, Fell Winter didn't have to happen! Bilbo almost said he will do it, and then stopped in shock. Frodo, how could he forget about Frodo, his sweet little Frodo, what will happen to him? To Sam and Merry and Pippin? They were heroes and Bilbo didn't want to take their adventure from them, yes, it hurt them but also taught them so many things! Bilbo's own adventure ended in heart ache but he wouldn't trade it for anything! "Don't worry child, they have magic, they will be granted their memories in their dreams, by the time they are off age they will remember but not have scars that their adventure caused them this time. Frodo will be happy and healthy. He and Sam will travel the world healing both the land and the people. And Merry and Pippin will join as well; their connections to Ents will be even stronger this time. But you will have to help them, learn how to control your magic, save your parents and protect the Shire, help your dwarves. And then teach those kids to wield their magic just like you do!" Yavanna explained. Bilbo giggled "Maybe I'll start the school of Magic! Alright, I'll do it!" Yavanna smiled, Bilbo smiled in reply and in a blink of an eye he was waking up in his old home, Beladonna singing and cooking breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

The magic surged in him, his eyes wide he bolted from the room. His father was just walking towards the kitchen and so was the first to be hugged, without explaining anything Bilbo rushed to the kitchen and stopped short. It was real, it was all real. He clutched his mother sobbing. Once he calmed down and his very concerned parents managed to make him drink a cup of tea Bilbo told them everything, well the short version anyways. Bungo and Beladonna didn't know what to think, so instead decided to finally eat breakfast. Now that everybody was eating, Bilbo could focus on his magic in the quiet of the morning. He was amazed, not only could he feel the energy within him, he could feel both his parents, his father's magic nice and steady, just like Bag End always felt to him, and his mother wild like a spring day. Now that he focused, Bag End was full of both their magic! Bilbo was exstatic! He was so happy and his magic was humming joyfully with him. He decided to treat it like a conscious being and asked for a cup of tea. He was very surprised when a very intricate beautiful cup full of tea materialized in front of him. He took a sip, it was the tea Dori made for him once. The best one he ever tried! Bilbo’s smile was wide, no, it was huge.  
After drinking his tea, he went running to his room, he had a Shire to protect! After putting his warm clothes, he went back to the kitchen, and picked the biggest kitchen knife. His parents, still eating and talking quietly got alarmed and tried to stop him. He bet his "No time to explain, I've got to save us from wolves" didn't really help but he was already running towards the shed, they had couple of goats and chickens there, one of the goat had to be sacrificed. He asked his magic to put the poor thing to sleep and then carry it towards the river. He could hear his parents calling after him and hastily putting on warm clothes but Bilbo was already running. When he reached the last hill before the river he saw them, a group of orcs and wargs with wolves around them, one small orc was testing the ice, to see if they could all cross.  
Bilbo shuddered. Last time it felt like an army from hell descended on Hobbiton, but after seeing the battle of five armies the hobbit could see how it was such a small gathering, though amongst them was the most deadly of all orcs, Azog. Bilbo would make sure this time around the pale orc would not be a problem! He closed his eyes, focused, asked his magic to help and then with a nasty smile he threw the goat on the ice. His magic cut the poor thing open. The smell of blood instantly overwhelmed the wolves and wargs. Starving animals rushed onto the ice not listening to their rider's commands. The whole lot of them was on the river and more and more wolves were coming from the forest. When the goat was eaten they all turned they nasty bloodied faces towards Bilbo.   
"Now or never" he thought and asked his magic to crack the ice and drown them. And that's what his magic did. That was also the time his parents found him. The three of them watched as the ice cracked and the icy river swallowed all the wargs and orcs and most of the wolves. Some managed to break free and return on shore, only for the icy water to rise and crash them. The wolves and most importantly orcs were no more. Bilbo stood amazed and then decided that since that was such a success he better start the second part of the plan. He closed his eyes and asked his magic to protect the hobbits, every hobbit. He could feel it spreading and covering first Hobbiton but then moving further and further. He started to feel lightheaded but knew if he only pushed some more the whole Shire will be covered. There, done! His magic rose like a protective wall all over the Shire borders and covered the whole Shire like a quilt. Bilbo smiled happy and promptly passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a scary event coming so please think good thoughts about me:D I love you all and here you go, a new chapter!:D Have a lovely day!

They didn't tell anybody what happened, though when Gandalf came eventually for a visit, he was amazed at the strong magical borders of the Shire. They told him then and Bilbo even managed to get couple of pointers on how to use magic from him. The problem with magic Bilbo learned was that it was completely individual. It depended on the person and so Elrond's magic was completely different from Gandalf's. After exhausting his magic and himself that day on Fell Winter, though they didn't call it that anymore, he got sick, forced to spend a week in bed. Afterwards though he practiced his magic every day, and it became easier. Nowadays a warm cup of tea was already waiting for him when he woke up. A lot of things he did didn't need any focus at all now, though when he first started he really had to think happy thoughts and focus on what he really wanted.

Bilbo didn't stop only on exploring his magic, he studied medicine, made Belladonna teach his how to use a bow. He would travel all over Shire, strengthening the defense and finding dangerous spots that he helped neutralize with magic. In summer he would sneak in the Old Forest and lend some of his magic to Ents there. He noticed after couple of years that the Ents were much more active so he made sure to give them his magic as much as possible, in return the forest and the Shire flourished. His parents were happy, healthy and very proud of him. Unfortunately for his poor parents Bilbo was still a child, so in between his studies and travels he dragged his parents on small adventures and spent as much time with them as he possibly could. That also meant that Bilbo played pranks with his magic, he was instantly a hero with his Took cousins and together they were a force to be recon with.

The little hobbit also found out that Gamgees had a bit of magic, naturally with growing plants, so after a couple of years when he knew a little bit more about his magic, he helped his parents and their gardener to practice theirs. They never would have as much as he did, but with practice they became very good at what they could do. That meant that for his coming of age birthday, the only birthday when he not only would give presents but also receive them, his father has built him a small smial nearby. His mother made him a beautiful bow, it felt like a melody every time he shot an arrow. As his own present to himself, after a week of partying, with guests from the entire Shire coming to see him, he left on a 3 months trip to finally see the elves. His time there was amazing, he learnt new magic every day and was very sad to go when it was time to leave. He was also loath to realize that this time around he had even more suitors then in his previous life. That was upsetting. Other than that his time until his 50th birthday was peaceful, and the only noticeable thing he did was talk Thain into trading with dwarves from Blue Mountains. When Merry, Sam, Frodo, and then finally Pippin were born, Bilbo made sure to spend time with them and through games for kids taught them a little more about their magic. Nobody could fault him if he spent a little more time with Frodo then the others. The kids adored their Uncle Bilbo and couldn't wait for him to come visit.


	4. Chapter 4

This morning Bilbo woke up so excited that he couldn't stop his magic from acting out - his shower was full of rose petals and instead of simple breakfast he had all kind of deserts, with his favorite tea, he called it Dori tea. Today was the day that Gandalf came to ask him on adventure. He really hoped that all the changes that happened didn't stop this event. As usual on Sundays he went to see his parents, his clothes brighter than usual. He gave himself a stern talking to, trying to calm down, but it didn't last long and as he walked all the gardens along the way looked better than they were before. Thank Yavanna it was a short walk to Bag End. While drinking another cup of tea with them, his magic decided to do something nice for them as well, so by the time tea was over Bag End was clean from top to bottom and decorated with flowers. His parents knew what an exciting day it was for their son, so naturally they just laughed at his failure to calm his magic down. They went out for a smoke outside and by the time Gandalf appeared Bilbo was a little bit calmer. The greeting this time was much more lively, Beladonna was ecstatic to see her old friend and Gandalf was dragged inside for tea and deserts. The adventure was brought up and before long Bilbo was running back home to prepare everything for his dwarves. His parents knew where his will was and the smial would go to Frodo, all he had to do was clean his home, which his magic did in 10 minutes, stupid awesome magic, and cook a feast. Sometimes it felt like he lived with an overexcited mischievous puppy, and then he would remember that his magic was a part of him, and so that meant that he was an overexcited puppy… at that time he would usually go for a smoke.  
After making sure there were enough beds for all the dwarves, Gandalf would go sleep at Bag End - Bilbo's smial didn't have the bed big enough, the hobbit ran to the market, to buy food, thank Yavanna for magic or he wouldn't be able to cook so much!  
And what a feast it was! Meat was everywhere, fried, roasted, made into rolls, into cutlets, there were plenty of vegetables as well, because Bilbo thought the dwarfs had to eat more varied food. But the hobbit went about it the sly way - there were plenty of cheese and even salad was with sliced meat, now they really wouldn't be able to refuse it! Add to this baked goods, pastries, éclairs, pies, cookies. Anything he and his magic could think of!

When Dwalin finally knocked Bilbo barely managed to stop himself from hugging him, he smiled widely and thought his enthusiasm scared the dwarf a little, though the dwarf forgot about anything else at the sight of the feast in front of him. Balin was next and then Fili and Kili and oh how amazing was it, to see his old friends, here, and alive! With all the dwarves finally inside, Gandalf hitting his head again on the chandelier, his smial full of joy and laughter, Bilbo really couldn't help it. His magic burst forward and enveloped the dwarves, protecting them from future dangers. The dwarves didn't really notice anything, other than Ori, who felt inexplicably happy and safe; they were all too busy eating. This time around there was so much food, that when Thorin finally managed to come, there was still plenty left. Not that Bilbo was concerned about it, no way. When the King called him a grocer, the hobbit couldn’t help it, he laughed until there were tears in his eyes!

They left early in the morning, a contract signed, traveling gear packed and the rest of food eaten or taken with them. There was plenty of dried meat and dried bread and seeds and nuts. Bilbo signed, his tomatoes were not red yet, he will not try them this year, oh well, at least this time around Sackville Bagginses wouldn’t touch his smial. Ha, he would pay good money to see them try and chance Beladonna's wrath!

The adventure started with good weather, songs and sore bottom for Bilbo - he would have to get used to riding again, oh, joy! Bilbo wasn't shy this time around and the dwarves in return were talkative and willing to share a lot more about themselves then in previous lifetime. In fact, Bilbo was amazed to find out many details he didn’t know even after almost a year of traveling with them! Bilbo in turn offered his own tales, especially about many pranks he and later on Merry Pippin and Frodo and Sam participated in. Fili and Kili were especially attentive during those stories.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody! How are you all lovely people! So the scary event happened - I had eye surgery, that meants that I couldn't use computer for some time. I still get super tired and have work, so it will take a while to write more, BUT! I'll post everything I have today, because I love you and I'm sorry it took awhile!:D  
> P.S.: I know, I know, details, too quick, you don't have to tell me, the thing is I'm not a good writer, I know that, it's cool:D I might improve, but definately not that soon, SO! I have a solution for you! If anyone wants to adopt this story, use it as a base if you will and make it into a wonderful detailed awesome story, be my guest! Just link me and that's it:D   
> Have a LOVELY day!

It was finally time- they have reached the farm and trolls were here, Bilbo's magic could feel them, it felt to him as if a huge chunk of dirt were moving nearby, his magic was itching to clean the land. The hobbit also decided now was the good time as any to let the dwarves know that Gandalf wasn’t the only wizard in this group. So off Bilbo went, delivering supper to Fili and Kili and then spying on trolls. It was a child's play for Bilbo to sneak some poison into Bert's stew and then they waited. It was sheer luck that the trolls started to discuss strange taste of their supper and all tried it, another 15 minutes and the trolls were deep in slumber from which they would not awaken. Fili and Kili were spooked but after explaining to them about poison and magic, they changed their mind, their eyes bright they daydreamed about all the pranks they could play on Thorin with Bilbo’s help! As if reading their mind Bilbo promised to help but only with small harmless fun! Fili and Kili ate their supper and then the three of them with a little help of Bilbo's magic freed the ponies and went exploring the troll’s cave. Bilbo provided the light and was searching for Sting and other swords, while Fili and Kili were busy carrying the gold out. Bilbo made them suffer for some time but then used his magic to carry it all towards the fire. They made quiet an entrance, gold and swords and axes all floating in front of them. What followed next was a very chaotic evening of explanation, stories, magic tricks and dividing gold between dwarves. With Bilbo's magic making all the packs lighter, they could easily carry it all and not tire the ponies. Fili and Kili were tremendously happy - as a demonstration of his magic, Bilbo turned Thorin furs bright pink and made him smell like roses, there might also be a sign proclaiming "I love tree-shaggers" on his bedroll, but nobody noticed that. Yet.

They all went to bed later than usual and the morning didn't start that good - they overslept and while packing Bilbo felt orcs tripping his magical wards around the camp. They all hurried to get on their ponies and leave the place, Bilbo's magic made sure the orcs and wargs couldn't find them while they rushed towards the main entrance of Rivendell. Thorin was of corse very displeased about it all, but one logical argument from Bilbo telling him there was nobody else to read the map, mentioning that Thorin's pride was less important that reclaiming Erebor and that Elrond was not Thraduil and was in fact Bilbo’s friend....and BAM! One grumpy King reluctantly agreeing to visit the elves was guaranteed.

They were met with stony faced Lindir, who lost all his composure the moment he saw the hobbit, they hugged and greeted each other like good friends they were and after Bilbo mentioned that the dwarves were all his friends, well, let's just say there were plenty of meat on the feast this time around.


	6. Chapter 6

Thorin POV  
Thorin had a problem, and every day the problem just got bigger and bigger. Now Thorin was a master at ignoring the problem until it either went away or was impossible to ignore, but this time was different. This time he was aware he was falling for the hobbit, hard, and rather quickly. It all started with that first evening in the hobbit hole, with Bilbo being so cute, golden curls and bright eyes. Thorin rarely felt desire as strong as the one that cursed through him when he laid eyes on the hobbit, and then the halfling laughed. Mahal, but he tried, he tried to tell himself that hobbits were weak, simple creatures, but in one evening Thorin already knew that Bilbo was a marvelous cook, and a smart optimistic person. And after days on the road, half listening to cheery stories and listening to him sing, he found out that Bilbo was quick-witted, silver tongued, full of sunshine and good cheer and Thorin couldn't get enough! And then he defeated trolls all by himself and gifted him with Orchist. Thorin knew logically Bilbo couldn't have known that this gesture could be considered as a courting gift - the feast for him and his people, the gold and then the sword. It was as if Bilbo without realizing it was proving to him what a good mate he could be. His company didn't help matters, giggling and snickering at him every chance they got. He knew Nori was running a bet, everyone noticed him looking at their burglar after all, and everyone noticed the looks Bilbo sent him as well. Thorin could feel his control crumble. He decided to present one of his beads to Bilbo in Rivendell. He hoped Dwalin wouldn't win a bet! That would be just upsetting!

Back to Bilbo  
Rivendell was as gorgeous and as full of life and magic as the last time he visited and Bilbo happily spent the evening after the feast in the bath. The eye candy that was Thorin in the nude was just a nice bonus. Bilbo could do without Fili and Kili splashing though, how they all were so energetic after such a stressful day, Bilbo didn't know. Than the hobbit realized how much magic he used and wisely decided to go to bed.

They rested, they recuperated, they pranked (Fili, Kili, Bilbo), Elrond read the map and finally it was time to go. Bilbo was sad and scared a bit - they were going to face stone giants and a mountain full of goblins. They were also forced to leave the ponies in Rivendell - the roads were far too narrow for them to pass through.

The stone giants’ battle was as terrifying as last time, though this time Bilbo floated everyone separated from them, so they were not in danger, only problem was Bilbo tiring quickly. When they reached the cave, Bilbo dropped to sleep and was unpleasantly awaken by falling down with all the dwarves into the goblin tunnels. When the ugly creatures tried to swarm them, Bilbo's magic acted as a shield and they were protected as if the see through dome was all over them, Unfortunately that was all that Bilbo managed to do, because the next moment he lost his footing and down he went. Lucky for him this time his magic protected him from the fall, bringing him gently on his feet. He saw the ring soon after and then asked his magic to make him silent and invisible and lead him out; useful thing - magic. It did exactly that and soon Bilbo was breathing fresh air, waiting for his dwarves to come out. The ring felt like a smudge of terrible dirt in his pocket, and when he touched it, it made him feel sick. He wrapped it in his handkerchief and his magic and then left it in his pocket. Bilbo started to really worry about his friends, pacing and chewing nails. Right when he decided to go back inside and look for them they came running full speed and Bilbo was so happy he threw himself at them, hugging his dwarves, happy they were safe. So relieved was he that he lost control of his magic, it exploded and when he came back to himself, the mountain was crumbling down, killing all the goblins, burring them inside forever. Bilbo stared wide eyed and then they ran - they were way too close to falling stones. The poor hobbit was exhausted, practically no magic left, when the wargs and orcs attacked, Azog amongst them. The hobbit froze in shock, and only Fili and Kili dragging him up the tree by his jacket saved him from the wargs. Bilbo was shaking and it took him some time to pull himself together. Decision made, he asked Kili to try and shoot the Pale orc, when Kili did so, Bilbo used the last of his magic to make sure the arrow pierced through Azog heart. He felt exhausted but also happy that the orc was finally dead. Other orcs were a huge problem though and soon they were jumping from tree after tree just like last time. This time luckily Thorin didn't run off, so Bilbo could focus on levitating Ori and Dori up. His hands were shacking and the moment Ori and Dori were standing on the trunk, Bilbo passed out. So he didn't see the eagles saving them all and he missed the whole flight, which the poor hobbit was very upset about! Imagine one in a life time opportunity to fly on eagles back and he wasted it by being unconscious!

Thanks to Bilbo's magic they haven't lost their provision or their gold, but Bilbo was very weak still, after using too much magic, and it was decided by Gandalf (nobody dared to contradict his decision) that they would rest at Beorn's house if he'd let them.


	7. it is here

Bilbo was annoyed. No, scratch that, he was beyond simply annoyed! First he though Thorin felt something for him after they had some promising talks in Rivendell. Sometimes it looked like the King was going to ask him to court, but every time something happened. Somebody would interrupt them (Fili and Kili), Elrond would wish to talk; Thorin would suddenly loose his nerve and run away! And now they had a nice opportunity here, at Beorn's, if only they would be left alone for a couple of minutes! And that bear-man! Calling him bunny! Again! It irked Bilbo so much, especially when he was forced to admit that the only animal he could turn himself into WAS a bunny! How irritating! Fili and Kili were still laughing at him!

It was lucky that the goblins were no more, that they could offer some gold to pay for their stay and also the fact that Bilbo was a magic wielding hobbit, it all helped them to persuade Beorn, and now they had a mini vacation for couple of days. Now if only Thorin would already confess!

To calm his nerves down Bilbo decided to have a leisure walk in Beorn's gardens, it was fitting that Thorin found him near the roses. What followed next was a lot of mumbling and rambling and the King only stopped when Bilbo have taken him by the hand. "Thorin, what is it you are trying to say?" Thorin squared his shoulders, lifted his head up and with a voice only slightly trembling announced "Please allow me to court you, BIlbo Baggins! I am in love with you and I believe you are my One!" Little hobbit was so happy he could burst! In fact he felt like he was floating and that his magic was ready to explode. Bilbo flung himself at Thorin taking him by surprise and with a cry of "Finally!" started kissing him quiet furiously. Thorin hugged him close and reciprocated with the same passion. So it was completely natural that both of them were so busy they haven't seen a huge cloud of white magic that burst from Bilbo the moment their lips touched. Bilbo himself was way too busy with the important stuff to pay attention to what his magic was doing. It was doing a very brave thing though while Bilbo was occupied. His magic attacked Dol Guldur and completely destroyed the Necromancer, since that took only a minute and it was still strong, it searched for the next source of evil. It found it easily, all those nasty spiders and mind altering spells on the forest. Making poor Ents fall asleep. That wouldn't do and the white cloud stretched and stretched until it covered the whole of Mirkwood and then just sank into the trees and earth and rivers. By the time Thorin and Bilbo finally came for air the forest was clean and waking up.

They departed from Beorn the next day and all day and night long the Company and Beorn and his animals were entertained by fireworks, soft romantic music, random flowers blossoming, a shower of gold and gems and other very entertaining events that kept Gandalf smiling widely and creepily. Thorin and Bilbo were none the wiser until the next day when teasing started by Fili and Kili made poor hobbit blush like a tomato.

Without spiders and darkness the first couple of hours in the woods were rather pleasant. Then they were captured by elves. Gandalf really couldn't stop smirking at this point. They were politely escorted to the palace where Thranduil and Thorin had a hissy fit and Bilbo got so offended by Elven King behaving like a child that...well…his magic was still acting up occasionally, so when all of elves robes turned pink....it was really not Bilbo's fault. At least nobody noticed "I'm a pretty little orc" written all over the pink dress, ahem, robes, Thranduil was wearing now. Looking at the murder in Thraduil's eyes, Bilbo brightly announced it was time to go! Even though they all could barely stand from laughing, everybody decided a strategical retreat was in order. Nobody stopped them and soon they were near Laketown.


	8. Chapter 8

Laketown was unpleasantly grey. Everything smelled like fish and there was not a ray of sunshine peeking through the heavy clouds. It was oppressive in the way Bilbo remembered Mirkwood used to be. Luckily this time between Bilbo and Gandalf they managed to keep the dwarves in check. If you asked the hobbit he would tell you that kissing was the most amazing way to shut somebody up, and if you were really good, which Bilbo thought he was without a doubt, then it was also a way to win an argument. Bilbo was somewhat of an expert by now and he could tell you that after some kisses Thorin didn't even remember they were arguing in the first place!

Laketown was uneventful. Gandalf managed to infuriate everybody in sight but still managed to get precisely what he wanted - this time a boat and nobody questioning them. They sailed to the Lonely Mountain and Bilbo started to fret. Yes, his magic was as strong as ever but what ifs plagued him every night and day. What if Thorin will get gold sick again? What if Laketown will be burned again? Just a night ago Bilbo put strong fire repealing wards all over the town but what if they would not hold? This time it was Thorin using kisses as a way to distract Bilbo, who was fretting none stop. They reached the mountain early, couple of days in advance and Bilbo wished they haven't because there was nothing to do but worry. He became so insufferable that the whole Company ordered Thorin to take him and do something. What proceeded was a very nice jerk off session with lots of kisses and touches and after it all they both came back smiling like idiots, little hobbit finally calm and happy.

When Durin day came Bilbo and Gandalf were the only ones who didn't panic. They calmly waited until Thorin stormed off with the most dramatic air; two wizards actually chuckled at so much drama. And then the moon was shining and Bilbo was summoning the key and calling his King back. They opened the door together and instantly Bilbo felt like all his nerves came back with a vengeance. He took a deep breath then another, it didn't help. They all went inside and Bilbo couldn't stop shaking. Thorin finally noticed and dragged him further away from the company. What followed was a very nice pep talk in which Thorin told him he believed in him and that he was the smartest bravest creature the King knew...and then the dwarf spoiled it all by giving Bilbo the most spectacular blow job of all ages. Afterwards Bilbo stumbled on jelly legs to the treasury, stupid grin firmly in place and no recollection of Thorin pep talk. Thorin mouth though....

When Bilbo got into treasury the first thing he did was focus his magic and destroy the curse on the gold and a slightly lesser one on the mountain. That was better. Now he felt like he could breath! The dragon who hid in the gold clearly didn't like it, because Smaug came up roaring and spitting fire. They locked eyes and Bilbo knew he would win. His magic sang and writhed ready to battle the old evil. Bilbo just let it go. It burst forward and entered the dragon, who trashed as if fighting himself. Bilbo hid near the entrance and watched as slowly the dragon subdued and then fallen down, breathing rapidly, exhausted. "I thank you, wizard" said Smaug and even his voice was different from what Bilbo remembered. "It feels like I can finally see and think clearly. I thank you for freeing me. If there is anything you wish of me, I am in your debt!’ Bilbo smiled exhausted himself but very happy. He really didn't want to kill such a gorgeous creature. It wasn't Smaug's fault that his mind was manipulated and twisted.  
"You could do two things for me, oh Smaug! And I'll consider all debts forgotten between us! First, free the mountain and find a place where you will not hurt other people. And second - if you see an army of orcs coming to the Mountain, could you burn them down? It should be easy for you, oh Smaug The Terrible!" "Consider it done, little wizard!" and with that Smaug lifted heavily and stomped away the way that he came. Bilbo really wanted to come back for his dwarves but his legs suddenly refused to cooperate. He slid down the wall and called for Thorin. After some time somebody heard him and the King accompanied by the wizard came rushing in. Bilbo told them what happened and was very happy when instead of looking for Arkenstone right away like last time; the dwarves barely looked at the treasure. They all fawned over Bilbo, Dori, Thorin and Gandalf together were a terrifying force. Soon Bilbo was carried out, fed and put to bed with Thorin hugging him from behind. Not a bad way to end the adventure, thought Bilbo sleepily before closing his eyes. They will worry about the ring later on.


End file.
